Don't Forget Me
by NikkiXThomasX13
Summary: Ulquiora remembers being alive. How does cope with knowing that his once-lover doesn't? That his baby sister was left to fend for herself? And if Aizen takes over the world of the living, what will happen to those he once loved? Lemon later, ooc, oc
1. Dreams

Ok! for anyone who cares, this story is officially back on track, and the next chapters will be up soon. Also, this chapter has been renamed "Dreams" and also been edited a little, so you might want to reread it before going on to the next chapter.

* * *

_Laughter echoes in the cool summer breeze as the two teenage boys make their way down the narrow dirt path, well-worn and deep-rutted from years of bikers and kids looking for the fastest way to school._

_"walk faster trash." The boy in front commands in a lazy tone, lifting a single black-nailed hand to brush a strand of dark hair away from his face. His companion–a tall, muscled teen with sapphire eyes and blue–yes, _blue _hair– only grins at the term. "trash" short for "the trash king" was his nickname, awarded for his tendency to cuss out pretty much everyone he comes across._

_"yeah, what ever, Demon." He said in a lazy tone of his own. Demon. Another nickname. This one given for physical appearance; pale white skin, black hair, green eyes dark enough to be black, and a wardrobe filled with dark clothing._

_If you asked anyone how the two teens had met or where they had come from, they couldn't tell you. No one could. They had shown up nearly six years ago with seemingly no parents, past, or family other than Demon's younger sister, a three-year-old (now nine) who was his spitting image._

_The path veered sharply to the right, and both teens rounded the corner with bored yet content expressions on their faces. Demon's sister, Kairi, waited for them on the park bench by the road, her school uniform stained with blood. The world seemed to tip on it's axes as the sky changed to a wicked night with a crescent moon, hanging like a blade in the sky. The ground around them disintegrated and was quickly replaced by starch white sand. Both boys suddenly found themselves aged to there twenties._

_Demon screamed, feeling an agonizing pain in the the place right below his Adams apple, across his abdomen, and on the left side of his chest, and screamed again as he realized that a hole had been torn in his throat, several holes punctured his body, and a Gothic number 4 burned into his skin. He turned, searching desperately for his friend. His partner. His _lover_. And what he saw nearly broke him._

_The blue-haired man wore an all white samurai uniform, a blade at his hip, and a broken mask over the right side of his face. Blood flowed freely from the hole in his chest, and pain showed in his eyes as he smiled sadly. "Ulquiora" he whispered "forget me. Run!"_

_But he couldn't run. Couldn't breath. The bullet wounds were too great, and he was dying. "I will never forget you" he whispered back, just as the older man vaporized into white sand._

_"Please don't leave me!" his sister screamed. But he knew it was hopeless, and with the last of his strength he reached up a trembling hand, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. More came, and darkness enveloped him so suddenly, it was like flicking off a switch._

Ulquiora Sciffer bolted upright in bed, the white sheets tangled around his legs and his right arm suspended in mid-air, as if reaching for something. Or someone. For a moment he stared, unable to tear his eyes away from his hand. Damn. Why does he keep dreaming about that? About them?

With a silent grunt Ulquiora flopped back onto the white mattress, his head landing with a thump on the white pillow, while his eyes scanned the white walls of his room and finally settled on the white door. He could _feel _himself going insane. Everything was fucking _white_, and it was starting to grate on him.

The moments ticked by, and before long the fourth espada had no choice but to admit that he was _so_ not going to fall back to sleep, so with a sigh, he stood, and padded out of his room in the–you guessed it–_white_ halls of Las Noches.

The desert that is Hueco Mundo is unlike the deserts in the human world in many ways. The most obvious? It isn't hot. It isn't cold. There is no such thing as temperature, and at that moment Ulquiora would have killed for for the golden burn of summer, or the bitter frost of winter's chill. Hell, at that moment he would have killed for _anything_ that wasn't so damn empty. Like a never-ending void of starch-white nothingness.

Standing on top of the fortress of Las Noches, wearing nothing but a pair of white sleeping pants, Ulquiora couldn't help but long for the constant motion, the unpredictable weather, and the seemingly never-ending sea of color that made up Tokyo city, and before he could stop himself, he had torn open a portal, and teleported there.

Unsurprisingly, he soon found himself at the park near his–no, _Kairi's home–_ remembered this place. The three of them would sit on the swings at night, when no one was around, and look up at the stars.

He sighed and kept walking, paying no attention to where he was going, and yet knowing exactly where he would wind up. _Her _house. It was strange, even now, to think that he didn't live there anymore. But he didn't. And she was all alone.

Ulquiora shook his head to dispel that last painful thought, and stared up at the tiny apartment that had been his home and sanctuary so long ago. Using his sonido, he jumped to the window that had always led to her room. It was winter, and she had left it open. She always had, ever sense He and The Trash King had died. She had left her window open, and the front door unlocked, and prayed every night at the shrine in the living room, reminding them it was still their home.

Mumbling in her sleep, Kairi rolled over, causing her long black hair to spill over her face. Ulquiora clenched his fists, and resisted the urge to gently brush it away like he would have before. With a silent grunt, he made himself comfortable on the window seat, and watched his baby sister dream...


	2. Nightmares

Chapter two ladies and gents!  
don't own Bleach or any of the characters, except Kairi, kus she's mine. :D

-I iz a not so liney line-

A large blast of Reiatsu shook the walls of Las Noches, forcing Arrancar and Espada from their sleep. While many had grown used to such abrupt wake up calls, there were always a few...

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques bolted upright in bed, flailing uncontrollably and somehow managing to knock down the nightstand, shatter the headboard and rip a rather large hole in the bed, before flopping over and breaking the nearby armchair with a not-so-mighty blast of shock-induced cero. Hey, no one ever said he wasn't talented. Grumbling about gay-ass soul reapers and shit-built furniture, he stumbled his way into the bathroom.

Still bleary from sleep, he clamored into the shower and turned the temperature as high as it would go, letting out a hiss as his skin was scalded. Immediately washing his hair, he tried to get clean as fast as he could. He HATED water. Though, he almost felt like there was a time when he wouldn't have minded. That thought brought to mind the image of pale, soft hands, slowly working their way around his waist to rest just below his navel and the weight of a body pressed to his back, head leaning delicately on his shoulder, black hair spilling out against his neck. And that, of course, brought back the dream he was rather fucking enjoying before Mr. Fucking homo-reaper decided to wake him the fuck up. Fuck you, Aizen. Fuck you very much.

But he didn't want to think about that right now. Not while that sweet ass dream was still fresh in his , he let himself fall against the wall...

_Soft, pale-ass skin marred by bite marks and hickeys, bruises leading from a long, smooth neck, to hard, bite-reddened nipples, all the way down to trembling inner thighs. Moist, tight heat that pulled him in sofuckingdeep and wanton moans of "_**Yes! Oh god! Right there!**_" Midnight hair covering everything from jaw-line up, except for the quivering, kiss-bruised lips that chanted his name like a pair_

Groaning, tightening his fist around hardened flesh, Grimmjow let the image fade into different nights, different dreams

_lean muscles twitching under his hands, moonlight bathed the sweat-slicked skin between two shoulder blades silver, pierced ears reflecting the light, glinting erotically. Cool granite flat against his palms as he steadied himself on the counter, pushing slowly, savoring, relishing the wet heat that engulfed him and that fucking _mouth_ groaning the most sinful things into the still air around them, legs spreading, sweat-silvered back arching, begging for _**morepleasemore **_and _**harderfasterFUCKME**

With a silent gasp, Grimmjow surrendered to the images in his mind, watching the water wash away the evidence of that perfect dream, and pushed away the scenes that came after. The hazy thoughts of little girls and lullabies and "Please don't die!" and promises broken. _**But what the hell was it?**_ And Emerald eyes that were closing, closing...

Stepping out of the frigid water, drying off, Grimmjow told himself they were erotic, dreams of sex and nothing more. Forced himself to pretend that they didn't all turn into nightmares in the end.

- I IZ THE LINEIEST LINE YOU EVAH SEEN-

Nikki: Well that took way longer than it should have. *Hides behind Ichigo* I'm sorry!

Ichi: Hey, by the way, aren't I supposed to be part of this story?

Nikki: Yes, but not for maybe two more chapters.

Grimm: FUCK THAT! Just do a bunch or pwp, i'd like that. *shark smile*

Ulqui: I have no objections to Grimmjow's idea.

Nikki: NO! We are doing a real story dammit. You will get your sex later! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review, and tell me what you think! Be brutal! Next chapter will be longer, and Kairi will finally make a real appearance.


	3. Authors note

Yikes! I've noticed that during uploading, a lot of words or full phrases were randomly deleted from the first two chapters. I promise I will go through sometime in the next few days and fix up all those weird mistakes, as well as the random misspelling due to missing letters and things like that. While at it, I'll probably do some editing on the the story so far. I don't like how the first two chapters are presented. For those of you following this story (I love you, by the way) Its just really minor adjustments, so you can ignore any notifications you get about editing. Also, I promise more characters from the bleach universe will be presented very soon. Chapter three should be up by late tonight/tomorrow morning. Untill next time!

Much love,

Nikki 13


	4. Waking

Nikki: Finally! A little character interaction, a little Kairi introduction, now we're getting somewhere!

Kairi: Oh so you finally bothered to put me in the story?

Nikki: Don't get snarky with me, be thankful I don't make you, like, make-out with Kurotsuchi or something.  
Kairi: EWWWW EW! OH MY GOD EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
Nikki: Anyway, onto the story! Kairi?

Kairi: MANTAL IMAGES! EWWW SO WRONG! SO GROOOSSSSSSSSS!

Nikki: *sigh* Grimmy?

Grimmjow: Nikki doesn't own bleach.

Ichigo: If she did, I woulda kicked Aizen's ass on the hill the first damn time!

* * *

After savagely beating her alarm clock into silence, showering, dressing for school and eating breakfast, Kairi Sciffer came to the following conclusion: Mondays suck. Mornings suck. Life sucks. We should all just fucking lay down and die, but dying probably sucked too...

A knock at the door (ok, so more like someone drumming the beat to, what was it? Sounded like Enter Sandman) pulled the raven-haired girl from her pessimistic thoughts, and she answered with her customary "Its open, dumbass! Its _always_ open!"

The pencil thrown at the back of her head told her that, for once, her visitor had actually come right in. Turning, she was greeted with the sight of her best friend, Sakura. A rather short, feminine girl with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and bright, silver eyes. Despite being over a year older than Kairi, she looked about twelve.

"Why are you always such a jerk in the morning?" Sakura deadpanned, but the smile in her eyes was clear. "Bite me" was the only response she received. Giggling, the six-teen year old took a seat at one of the bar-type stools that lined the small breakfast nook that Kairi was currently using to organize her book bag. Pushing aside a pile of math worksheets, she snagged an apple from the glass bowl to her left and began happily and noisily chomping down.

"Yooh knohw yah go-ah geh in twouble fer dah." she stated around a mouthful of apple.

"do I care?" Kairi quipped, but couldn't help smirking at the older girls antics.

Sakura swallowed. "No, but you should. Dying green and blue stripes in your hair is cool and all, but Principal Satoshi will send you home until you dye it back."

"Please!" The raven haired girl laughed "Grimm had his hair blue, fucking _blue_ for like two years straight. Satoshi can stuff it."

"Where?"

The one-word question sent the two teens into a fit of giggles, and they spent the next half hour that way, laughing and joking before it came time to leave. Dropping to her knees on the faded purple cushion that passed for a prayer pillow, Kairi quickly ducked her head and muttered quietly under her breath. Sakura stood in the doorway so as not to disturb her younger friend, and a moment later, the rebellious girl stood again, and kissed the tips of her pointer and middle finger, before pressing them against the glass case of a photo frame.

To most people, the picture seemed like a strange one to keep. A man with slicked-back turquoise hair looked off to the side, scowling, an unlit cigarette clamped between his teeth, beside him, a smaller man looked apathetically at the camera, his left arm held up as if posed, a simple zippo lighter dangled in his fingertips, as if to say "take the damn thing already"

Both looked like hell in the photo, they had just gotten into one of their many small arguments throughout the day, which turned into fists and noogies and empty threats. It was probably hard dating your rival. But the reason Kairi had chosen that picture, that one candid camera shot, was because of how perfectly it described their relationship. It wasn't overly affectionate, it wasn't fluffy or romantic or a remake of The Notebook, but it was pure and true. Perfect. Turning away from the photo and her thoughts, The ravenette grabbed her bag from the table and headed out, Sakura following wordlessly behind.

Meanwhile, in Karakura town...

Kisuke Urahara stared at the slowly crawling clouds and twirled a fan around in his right hand.

"What are you thinking, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked from the roof where she was sunbathing in her cat form.

"i'm thinking... something big is about to happen."

* * *

Nikki: Grrrrr ok I promise the next few chapters will be longer. Please enjoy and remember to feed the author!


End file.
